Whoops
by Kari Kasumi
Summary: Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy. Shannon's POV. Shannon Moore just lost a match to John Morrison and isn't taking it too well. What happens when his best friend Jeff Hardy comes in and tries to help? M/M, hope people like, or at least don't freak out on me


Whoops

I feel gentle fingers running through my sweaty hair and another hand half massaging my left shoulder. I've just lost a match against John Morrison, and both my pride and my body are sore.

"Shanny, you did great." The soft voice is sweet. 

"I lost." I say gruffly, still facing the wall. I don't want to turn over, don't want to face my best friend.

"Come on Shannon, you held your own for quite a while. Even I can't beat Johnny sometimes." He continues to run his fingers through my hair and I sigh.

"Jeff..."

"Shanny, you're a fantastic wrestler, you know that, I know that, even Johnny knows that. You can't let one match against one wrestler change your opinion of yourself. You've got a tag match with James in a few days, look forward to that." Jeff's confident voice floats over me. His fingers rub lightly at my scalp and his hand stops moving on my shoulder. "Look at me Shanny." 

I role over carefully, glad for the softness of the bed I'm resting on. "Jeffy..." I look into his smiling face and can't help but smile myself. Jeff has that effect on people. Jeff Hardy, my best friend since we were kids; the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"Shanny, you're a great wrestler. Matt would tell you the same thing if he were here." 

We leave the "-but he's still recovering" unsaid. On New Year's Eve, Randy Orton sent Matt to the hospital after kicking him where his appendix used to be and in the head. I hate Randy, he's as much of a jerk outside of the show as he is on camera.

"I know. I just hate losing. Especially when I lose to someone like John." I stare up at the ceiling. This is a nice hotel room, I've noticed. I'll have to tell McMahon that he chose a good one this time. Way better than staying on the bus again. "I could have beaten him, I could have. If only I would have countered that Snap Shot."

"Don't start that Shannon. You know better. Thinking like that only leads to hating Vince, Stephanie and Paul for the way they write as well as starting the spiral that is obsessive training and self hate. Come on, snap out of it." Jeff smirks and leans down over me. "I'll tickle you 'til you piss your pants if you don't snap out of it."

As his fingers get close to my exposed ribs hurry to make him stop. "Jeffy, no, I'll stop thinking about the match, just don't tickle me! I'm real sore."

"Aww, poor Shanny. Where does it hurt?" He kneels next to me on the bed, his smirk still firmly in place. The addition of the lip ring to his lower lip seems to make him look more mischievous. 

"Jeff, what are you going to do? I don't like that smirk of yours." I look up at him apprehensively.

"I'm gonna give you a massage. Roll over again." He smiles once more and I can't deny him. I've never been able to not do what Jeff wants. Even when he wants to throw watermelons at each other.

I roll carefully onto my stomach, my back and legs aching. I feel Jeff settle on the back of my knees and groan a little in protest. "Careful," I warn him. I may be sore, but I can still kick his ass if he makes me feel worse.

"Oh stuff it. Be a man Shanny." He presses warm, firm hands to my shoulders. Jeff kneads my muscles gently, putting pressure enough to ease the aches rather than add to them. 

I'm embarrassed when I moan as he moves his skillful hands to my lower back, but I can't help it. Jeff is very talented at massage.

"Shannon? I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asks, his hands stilling on my spine.

"No, no, feels good, keep going," I mumble into my pillow.

Jeff 's palms move along my back once more. "I miss your makeup, Shanny." 

That confuses me slightly. "What?"

"Your punk makeup, I miss it." He kneads the tight knot of muscle just to the left of my spine. "Geez, you are sore."

As the knot loosens, I moan once more. Oh God, this is wrong. I'm getting hard. I'm getting hard just from a massage from my best friend. What the hell am I doing?

"Feel good, Shan?" His voice is suddenly in my ear and I can't think straight.

"Jeff?" My voice is husky to my own ears, and I wonder how Jeff hears it. His hands continue to do magic on my back and I feel my back relaxing even as my thighs tense and my dick gets hard.

"I miss spending time with you Shanny. Do you know how happy I was when you finally came back to the WWE? Sure, I saw you whenever I was home in Cameron, but now it's like we're in high school again. You're my best friend. Sometimes I just need to bug you, because you always did it to me. And having you back in the WWE makes it easier. Seriously Shanny, you're the only other person I really like to be around other than Matt, and Matt's my brother and currently being a fucking brat because of his injuries. So I wanna spend some time with my best friend." Jeff's voice is deep and for a moment I have the disconcerting thought that he's about to burst into song or poetry. I swear his hands are magic though, as it seems I'm almost mush against the soft bed. 

"Your point? You're rambling a bit like Matt usually does." I manage to get the words out coherently just as Jeff's thumbs press solidly against the muscles right about the waistband of my sweats. I groan as my cock gives an excited throb inside of my boxer-briefs.

"We need to spend more time together. Seriously man, we gotta do something. Maybe take Matt a watermelon tomorrow or something; he is staying here in the hotel." He laughs, and the sound goes straight to my dick. "He'd prolly get pissed though, seeing as we're not allowed to beat on him for a while."

"That would be mean; let's do it anyway." I try to laugh, but the sound gets stuck in my throat and morphs into a moan. Jeff's hands are tracing my ass, lightly rubbing the firm muscle through my gray sweatpants. "Oh God, Jeff..." I can't help it, he's touching me and I've been repressing these feelings for so long. Jeff's hands stall on my ass and just rest there.

"Shannon?" His voice is slightly confused and I bet he's got a cute expression on his face.

"Yeah Jeffy?"

"You moaned in more than a "good massage" kinda way."

"Um, yeah. Your hands are on my ass."

"Whoops." He squeezes my backside before removing his hands and putting them on my upper back. "Better?"

I wonder if I should be completely honest with him, or if it will scare him away. I know Jeff is okay with guys being attracted to him, he even says so. But he doesn't even give a hint to his own sexuality. Before I can stop myself, I'm speaking.

"No, put your hands back. I'm hard for you Jeff." So I'm speaking, but it's barely a whisper. I don't know if he's heard me because he does nothing for several minutes.

"Fuck Shanny." He lifts his hands, letting his fingertips trail over my skin until he gets to the edge of my sweats. "Are you serious?" 

I nod, unable to talk. Jeff's not rejecting me, this is a good sign. I've lusted for Jeff for so long. It's not even just lust anymore: I love Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

"You lie." His tone is joking with an undertone of seriousness. "You're not hard, you're not turned on by just a massage."

I rise to the challenge and turn onto my back, knocking Jeff slightly to the side. I see him for the second time since he came into my hotel room and notice he's wearing a plain black tank top and his favorite pair of ragged camouflage cargo pants. His hair is loose about his face and I notice a new violet streak on the left side. My sweat pants are tented at the crotch, my hardened cock straining at my boxer-briefs underneath. Looking into Jeff's face, I see his eyes trained on the bulge in my pants.

"I told you I'm hard for you Jeff." I feel my face heat up in a fierce blush.

Jeff smirks. "So it seems. And all this is just from my massaging your back? I'm talented."

I punch his shoulder. "Don't get too excited there Jeff."

"Hey, I don't mind that you like me for my body."

"I like more than just your body, thank you very much. I'm not some shallow teenage girl who just thinks you're cute." I grin at him. I love it when we banter like this.

Jeff seems to pause and think for a moment, but I find it's a ruse when he attacks my ribs, tickling me with single minded enthusiasm. I squirm under him, laughing and gasping and when his right hand brushes across my errection I gasp and clutch at his shirt.

"Jeff, God damn it."

"What did I do?" He feigns innocence.

"Don't you dare fucking tease me Jeff, I can't handle that. I've liked you for too long to be able to deal with you fucking with my emotions." I try to glare up at him but it doesn't work.

"You look like a ticked off chipmunk, Shanny. I didn't even do anything." Jeff continues to fake innocence, but I can tell he's having a hard time not laughing. 

"You touched my dick, Jeffy, don't lie. You know what, get out of my room." I turn my head to the side and huff angrily. I can't handle this, I'm 29 years old and I'm acting like a fucking teenager. On top of that, Jeff's being a jerk.

"Shannon, don't get mad. I'm just playing around." He tries to move my chin, tries to force me to look at him. I stubbornly refuse to look at him.

I growl, "I don't want you to "play around" Jeff. God damn it, you don't fucking understand. Get out of my room, I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Shanny..." he bends over my body and I can feel hot body heat radiating from him. "You really like me, don't you? Oh Shanny." He runs his fingers down my cheek and coaxes me to look at him. "You do, don't you?" 

I stare into his eyes and the words are out before I can stop them. "Yes, alright Jeffy, yes I like you. I've liked you since we were kids. I can't help the way I feel about you, but I've been hiding it since high school. You giving me a massage was the last fucking straw, and I couldn't handle hiding it anymore." I'm probably doing the angry chipmunk face again, but I don't care. "I love you Jeff." There, I've said it. It's all out in the open now and all I have to do is wait for my best friend to freak out and run away.

But Jeff doesn't run away, doesn't even move from his position hunched over me. He smiles down at me and presses a kiss to my cheek. "I know."

"What?!" I am shocked and I think I've done an excellent impression of a teenage girl.

"Shannon, you're my best friend, I've known that you like me for ages now. I suspected that you loved me, but I was never totally sure." He kisses my cheek again. "I love you too."

Shocked chipmunk, I know that's what I must look like now. "J-jeff?" I'm horribly confused and I must have misheard.

"I love you too, Shanny, I have for a while. Now, what shall we do now that all this is out in the open?" He smirks at me and I'm gone, I won't ever be able to let him go. 

I wrap my arms around him and he lays flat against me. "You're mine, that's what I've decided." I say with a small laugh, slowly getting past my shock.

"You're mine too." Jeff nuzzles his face into the side of my neck. "What are we going to tell Matt?" he asks softly, a seriousness in his voice.

"Let him walk in. That'll be hilarious, he'll probably pass out." I laugh and run my hands along Jeff's back. "I love you Jeff. It feels so good to finally be able to say that out loud." I smile up at my best friend, so happy for Jeff's little "whoops" earlier. If a "whoops" leads to confessions of love, I don't mind them at all.

THE END


End file.
